Finally
by shestarsky
Summary: Callen finally acts upon his attraction


**Finally**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the show or any of the characters or originally story ideas. I'm just using them for my own enjoyment.**

**This little idea popped into my head as soon as I saw the dating site pop up on Tuesday. It would not leave until I wrote it down.**

When the profile from the dating website popped up on the big screen everyone froze. No one said anything as Nell tried desperately to close the program with no luck. Eventually she overlaid her photo with images from the case they were working on and they all begin to discuss the case.

Even thought profile had only been on screen a few seconds Callen had memorized all the pertinent information to investigate at a later time. For now he had to concentrate on the case and keeping Kensi and Deeks safe.

"Sam, what are you doing tonight?" Callen had walked in and taken a seat at his desk, grabbing paperwork to complete. "Want to go grab a beer later on?"

"Not tonight G, my folks are coming over for dinner and I said I would man the grill if I got home in time. You should come for dinner; my mom would love to see you." Sam grabbed his bag and walked over to his partner's desk.

"The only reason your mom wants to see me is so she can ask if I've found a nice girl. She's asked me that so many times I've been tempted to hire someone to introduce to her so she'll leave me alone."

"Sure, let me know when you're going to do that so I can watch her tear you a new one when she figures it out." Sam shook his head and laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow G, take it easy."

As Sam walked away Callen turned back to his desk and started to work not seeing the looks sent his way by the rest of his team.

"Wow I don't think I've ever seen Callen start his paperwork without being forced to by Hetty. Do you think he's ok?" Deeks had stopped to stare at the senior agent before walking over to Kensi. "Maybe we should call Nate and have him checked out."

"Only problem with that Deeks, no one knows where Nate is." Standing up she linked arms with the blonde "Besides honey, we need to get back to the house. Remember we have dinner tonight with our new neighbors."

"You do know that I can hear you right?" He didn't even look up just kept on working. "Why don't you two lovebirds run along before Hetty decides to give you another one of her _partners pretending to be married _talks. Now I've never experienced one myself but I've heard they intensify in each repetition."

Callen's blue eyes twinkled at the hasty departure of the two partners, laughing when they didn't bother to say goodbye in their haste to get out of the building before the little ninja appeared.

"Ah, Mr. Callen to what do I owe this display of devotion? Did you destroy another expensive piece of government property that I don't know of?" Hetty had once again appeared out of nowhere to peer over his desk. "Not that I'm complaining at your prompt attention to your reports."

"I haven't destroyed a thing Hetty, just wanted to get this out of the way before the weekend." He paused to smile at the boss before going back to work.

"Very well Mr. Callen by all means do carry on. What a wonderful example you are setting for your co-workers." Hetty took one step before turning back to him "This weekend, should I take that to mean you have plans for something special?"

"No plans Hetty, just looking forward to some time off."

"Humph indeed" She walked off choosing not to say anything else. If the man finally had something going on, Hetty would not interfere. Not to his face anyway there were other ways to find out what he had up his sleeve. Perhaps she would speak to Mr. Beale about some additional surveillance on her senior agent. One could never be too careful.

As Callen continued to work thru all the reports stacked in his in box the ops center slowly cleared out. Looking around to make sure he was along he booted up his laptop and accessed the homepage of the dating site he had made note of earlier. As the red back ground appeared he took a quick glimpse around to make sure he was alone.

Quickly clicking thru the website he soon found the profile he was looking for pausing to read the information posted there. Some of the statements were hilarious causing a smile to blaze across his face. When he reached the part about the buffalo wings contests a chuckle escaped his lips. There was no way she had put that on her profile, someone else must have helped her. Why he would be willing to bet that she had no clue to what was involved in a football game. Reaching the part where she described the type of partner she was looking for, he slowed reading the description twice his blue eyes flaring as he processed the information hidden there. Quickly finishing with what he wanted to do on the site he closed out the program, shut down his computer and left the office secure that he had done all he could to make his plan work.

Two days later on a balmy Friday night Nell entered the agreed upon meeting place; a small Bistro by the ocean that had a four star rating on its food. Taking a seat at the bar she ordered a glass of wine while looking around for the man she was to meet. The only way to identify his would be by the pink rose he had told her he would hold. Not seeing anyone holding the flower she turned back to the bar and took a sip of her wine. Looking into the mirror behind the bar Nell almost choked on the mouthful of wine. Why was Callen here? What had brought him to this particular place on this particular night?

Keeping her head down she prayed that the man she was to meet would be late; that the agent would be seated as far away from her as possible allowing her to sneak out without being seen. Of course once she was safe there was no reason not to hang out and see who the agent was meeting? Would she finally get to see the type of woman that he was attracted to?

Feeling a tap on her shoulder Nell slowly turned around to look into a pair of blue eyes "Fancy meeting you here Nell, are you alone, is it ok if I join you?"

"Oh hey Callen, what are the chances we would both be here at the same time?" Nell took another swallow of wine as he sat beside her. "Don't worry about sitting with me, go ahead and find your friends, I'm waiting for someone."

With a little smirk he ordered a drink and a refill of her wine "No problem Nell, I'm meeting someone myself."

"Really? Is it Sam are you guys having dinner here tonight?" She turned to see if the other agent had shown up cursing her luck. Why of all places had her date wanted to meet here?

"No not Sam, actually I'm meeting someone very special tonight. Someone I've wanted to get to know better for quite a while but just haven't known how to go about it." He gave her a sad little smile that had her going all soft and gooey inside, _geez what woman would be fool enough to turn him down?_

Callen turned and looked straight into her eyes "I've decided to not wait any longer; if I make my move and she'_s not _interested then at least I'll know. So I'm going to put my cards on the table so to speak."

As she was lost in his blue gaze Nell didn't really register what he was saying or doing so when he pulled the pink rose out of his jacket and laid it in front of her it took a minute for it to sink in.

"Me, you came here to meet me?" Giving him a shocked look she picked up the flower "It was you that's been emailing me all week? You're the one that contacted me thru the dating site?"

"Yes to all those questions Nell, it was me. So do you want to run screaming to the door or are you willing to spend the evening with me?"

"Let me make sure I have this right. You G. Callen want to date me Nell Jones that is what you are talking about right?"

"Yes Nell I want to date you tonight, and if it goes well and you are willing I want to date you some more." He took a drink and waited for her answer.

Giving him a big smile "Sounds good to me, what took you so long to ask?"

**This did not turn out as light and fluffy as I wanted. But I cannot think of any other way to fix it. I hope you enjoy, but I won't know unless you tell me.**


End file.
